


The Happy Ending We Deserve

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: Reader Inserts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Aquariums, Crying, F/M, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Found Family, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Insecurity, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Parent Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reader And Loki Have Twins, Reader-Insert, Sequel, Telepath Reader, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: After the reversal of the snap, you and Loki move back to the states with your twin sons. Together with your teammates and friends, you face different situations while trying to show your children as much of what they have missed as possible.---Sequel to "We Deserve A Happy Ending"https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886686/chapters/47101306 (embedding doesn't work, I'm sorry)





	1. There’s so much that they’ve missed

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. As promised here is the sequel to "We Deserve A Happy Ending".
> 
> Now this will be a series of loosely connected one-shots featuring Loki and the reader trying to show their children as much of the world as possible. This will include holidays, vacations and much more family fluff. This will mostly be fluffy, maybe a little angsty at times but not too bad. 
> 
> If you have any ideas for adventures the family could have, feel free to tell me in the comments and if I feel inspired I will write about it.
> 
> Enough rambling for now.  
Enjoy ^^

A few weeks had passed since the last fight with Thanos and everything had gotten back to normal pretty much – as much as it could. You were still staying with Tony because finding a small cabin in proximity to Tony and Pepper’s was not as easy as expected. But the twins loved spending more time with Morgan.

When you came downstairs one morning, you saw the kids already up. Morgan and the twins were sitting on the living room floor, playing with building blocks. Pepper was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

“Do you need help?” You asked softly.

“(Y/N), good morning.” Pepper gave you a friendly smile. “Yeah, I need some help. I tried to wake Tony but he pulled the injured-card on me and now I’m stuck doing this alone.”

“Ah, well he saved the universe. He kind of has a reason.” You chuckled and stepped next to her, helping her make scrambled eggs.

Suddenly, you felt a pair of arms wrap around your legs. When you looked down Emil was hugging your legs, cuddling up to you.

“Mommy, is Daddy still asleep? Will you play with us?” Emil begged.

You smiled. “I’m helping Pepper. But maybe if you wake Daddy very nicely, he will play with you and your brother.”

“And Morgan.” Emil insisted.

“And Morgan.” You smiled. “Go and wake him. Breakfast is nearly ready anyways. But don’t be too rough.”

Emil nodded and ran off. You turned back to Pepper and continued to make breakfast with her.

\---

Loki was awoken when he felt a weight on his body. When he opened his eyes he saw Emil draped over him. With a tired smile, Loki turned onto his back before hugging Emil, trapping him in his arms.

“Daddy!” Emil complained, trying to wriggle free.

Loki chuckled and closed his eyes again. “Oh, I hear nothing. I suppose I should go back to sleep.”

“Daddy, wake up! Mommy is making food and Erik and I want to play!” Emil exclaimed, pouting at his father.

The god opened his eyes again, reaching up to ruffle Emil’s hair. “Alright, little one. Before you get too upset.” With that, he sat up and helped Emil off his lap. “Shall I come downstairs with you?”

Emil nodded, grabbing his father’s hand. “Yes.” He smiled and started to pull his father along as soon as he was out of bed. “Will you play hide and seek with us?”

“Of course.” Loki nodded tiredly. He could never say no to his sons.

Once they made it downstairs, Erik ran up to Loki, hugging his legs. “Daddy, will you play tag with us?”

“No, hide and seak!” Emil complained.

“No, tag!” Erik shook his head. “Right, Daddy?”

“I asked first.” Emil pouted.

“I asked second!” Erik grinned.

Loki sighed softly and began to stroke Erik’s hair. “We can play both but you need to be careful not to knock anything over or hurt yourself.”

“Yes.” Erik grinned. “Hide and seek first?”

“Yes.” Emil smiled. “Come on, Daddy!”

When they passed the kitchen to find Morgan, Loki gave you a tired smile, waving at you. You had to chuckle at how adorable he was, looking all tired but still playing with the boys. 

“He’s so sweet.” Pepper chuckled. “I couldn’t ever imagine him being this sweet.”

After checking that Loki had gone into the front yard with the kids, you turned to Pepper. “He was unbelievable sweet during the pregnancy. I think fatherhood was good for him. Just having another being depending on him, love him unconditionally and really appreciate him being there has changed him. I mean the twins look up to him, want to be like him, want to be with him all the time and he seems to really like the feeling of being needed.”

“That’s a sweet thought.” Pepper smiled. “I said it before but Tony changed, too. After he held Morgan for the first time, Tony changed. He became exactly what she needed and I think that’s what being a parent is about; being the person your child needs you to be.”

“I’m happy that Loki can now actually enjoy fatherhood without the constant fear of Thanos or his underlings finding us. I mean I was terrified but he was a whole nother level.” You sighed. “But now we can actually live peacefully.”

“Yes, and your twins can make friends, go to kindergarten and school. You can work for the team again and Loki can do- well I don’t know but he can do something.” Pepper chuckled before beginning to laugh. “Tony actually cried very hard when I told him that I was pregnant. He tried to play it down but he got so emotional. How was Loki?”

You chuckled a little and motioned for her to come closer before putting your fingers to her temple. “Let me show you.”

\---

_ “Loki.” You said, sitting down next to him. “Can I talk to you?”_

_“You can always talk to me.” Loki put his book down. “What is it? Bad news?”_

_“Good news.” You smiled and then your smile broke into a huge grin. “I’m pregnant. I saw a doctor and she confirmed it.”_

_Loki froze up all over before his mouth fell open, tears springing to his eyes. “Are you mocking me? No, you would not mock me.”_

_“Loki, I’m being completely serious.” You leaned forward, taking his hand into your hands. “I’m about three months along already and I know the gender.”_

_At that, Loki began to cry in earnest, his body sagging in on itself and you quickly reached out to embrace him, rubbing his back._

_“A-a baby.” He sobbed. “I never thought- I would have never expected- why with me? You could have anyone. Will it be safe? Can we keep it safe?”_

_“Yes, they will be safe. We will protect them forever.” You whispered comfortingly. “You’ll be a great father and I could not wish for them to have any other man as a father than you.”_

_“Them?” Loki pulled away, looking at you with teary eyes. “Twins?”_

_“Twins.” You smiled. “Two little boys.”_

_“(Y/N), I love you so much.” Loki whispered in awe before putting his hands on your abdomen. “Can I feel them? Not yet, right?”_

_“Not yet.” You whispered apologetically. “But in a few months, you can surely feel them. Loki, we’ll be a family.”_

_“A family.” Loki repeated, still staring at your abdomen. “There are two little humans in there. Our children.”_

_“Our children.” You chuckled. “I mean I cried at the doctor’s office but not like this. You’re such a softie.”_

_“I’m not. I never thought I would be a father and be able to care for another being.” He sniffed and shook his head. “I will protect him with everything I have.”_

_“I know you will.” _

\---

“Wow, he got really emotional.” Pepper laughed a little before putting the bacon on a plate. “Tony got emotional, too. He kept rambling on about not deserving this, not believing that I’d want to have a child with him and all that.”

“Loki did, too.” You sighed. “It’s quite sad, isn’t it? How they don’t believe that they would be good parents, that they deserve happiness and a family.”

“Yes.” Pepper sighed softly. “But let’s not talk about sadness. Let’s talk about something else. What do you want to show the kids first? An aquarium? The park?”

“I don’t know.” You admitted. “There’s so much that they’ve missed.”

“How about we go to Morgan’s favourite places and see how they like it there?”

“I like that idea.”

“I’m glad you do.”


	2. But they feel the safest with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins seem to enjoy spending a lot of time with their uncle Thor. Loki doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I wanted to upload it sooner but I was busy with dumb stuff. Sorry ^^  
Enjoy ^^

You and Loki were on the couch, reading to the twins when you heard Tony scream a little. Both of you turned and Tony grabbed his chest.

“Loki, would you tell your brother to stop appearing on my porch in a burst of lighting? It scares the crap out of me every time.” 

“Yes, because my brother surely listens to me.” Loki raised an eyebrow.

You chuckled. “Shouldn’t you be expecting it by now?”

“Thanks for your compassion.” Tony smirked. “If Pepper and Morgan were here they would pity me.”

“Too bad they are at the dentist the.” You grinned at him

Tony rolled his eyes a little and went to open the door. “Point Break, you scared the crap out of me. Again.”

“I apologize, Tony. I came to see my nephews.” Thor proclaimed enthusiastically.

In the last few weeks, he had grown close to them and the twins absolutely loved their uncle. Erik and Emil would be ever so excited whenever Thor visited and the god of thunder found that he liked caring for the boys and making them laugh.

“Uncle Thor!” Erik exclaimed and jumped off Loki’s lap to run to the visitor.

Emil climbed off your lap and ran after his brother. You saw Loki’s face fall a little and began to rub his arm gently. He gave you a tight smile and turned to watch the three.

Erik was excitedly bouncing up and down while Emil hugged Thor’s waist. The god of thunder bend down before bringing his arms up as if flexing his muscles. The twins looked at each other in excitement before they both clung to either of Thor’s arms. Thor straightened up again, letting the boys hang from his arms as they giggled happily.

“Have you just shown up to play with Erik and Emil?” Loki asked, standing up and approaching.

“Yes.” Thor smiled. “I also hoped to spend time with you and I wanted to talk to (Y/N).”

You smiled softly. “We can always talk. What is it?”

“I’ll tell you later on.” Thor let the boys back down. “Right now, I hope I could play with the boys.”

Loki crossed his arms. “We were just reading a book when you all but barged in.”

Erik smiled at his father. “Daddy, can we play with Uncle Thor? We can read the book later, can’t we?”

“Please, Daddy.” Emil smiled sweetly at his father.

Loki sighed softly. “I suppose you can. Have fun with your uncle then.”

You saw the way his posture hardened and slowly got up to approach him. “How about the two of us go and make something for lunch?”

Loki simply nodded as Thor walked outside with the boys to play hide and seek.

\---

When the six of you were done with lunch, Emil and Erik insisted on playing with Thor again. You watched out of the corner of your eye as Loki’s grip on his fork tightened but you didn’t think much of it at first. Tony’s eyes went back and forth between Loki and Thor before he stood up.

“I’m going to my workshop. Would you tell Pepper where I am when she and Morgan come back?” 

“Sure.” You smiled. “Don’t overdo it.”

“Sure, Mom.” Tony retorted sarcastically before flashing you a quick smile and leaving.

You got up and began to put the dishes into the dishwasher as you listened to Thor getting up and telling the boys to follow him. They quickly ran after him. Loki got up and approached you.

“Do you need help?”

“I’m good. You could just give me the dishes from the table.” You smiled softly before turning around and eyeing him. “You look sad.”

“I’m not. I can assure you.” Loki said softly, wrapping his arms around your waist. “You worry about me too much.”

“You cannot fool a telepath, love.” You got onto your tiptoes and kissed his jaw. “I try not to read your thoughts and emotions but you basically radiate sadness.”

“I do not.”

“You do.”

Loki sighed. “Erik and Emil sure enjoy Thor’s company.”

“They haven’t seen their uncle all their life.” You explained. “Is that upsetting you?”

“It’s ridiculous.” Loki shook his head. “And now you will mock me for it.”

“I would never.” You slowly began to stroke his cheek. “Do you miss spending time with your sons all day? You’re such a sweetheart.”

“Oh, I am most certainly not.”

You giggled a little. “Remember teaching them how to walk? You were ridiculously sweet and patient. You are the sweetest.”

“Oh, will you stop it?” He rolled his eyes.

“They love you the most.” You smiled softly. “I promise.”

\---

That evening Pepper and Morgan had come back, bringing something to eat for everyone. You all ate together and then went off to do sperate things. Morgan happily joined Erik and Emil in playing with Thor. Tony was in his workshop and Pepper was doing something work-related. You were reading a book and stealing occasional glances at Loki who was pretending to read but actually watching the kids play with his brother.

This went on for about two hours before Loki got up and proclaimed that it was bedtime after seeing the boys and Morgan struggle to not yawn. The twins obliged and took Loki by the hands as he led them off to brush their teeth. Pepper had asked you earlier to put Morgan to bed and so you were doing that, helping her brush her teeth and settle in until she was snuggled up.

“Now goodnight and sweet dreams.” You smiled softly.

“Goodnight, Aunt (Y/N).” She mumbled, closing her eyes.

You smiled to yourself at being called ‘aunt’ and slowly closed the door. Once you made it to your bedroom, Loki was already in bed, turned from the door. Slowly, you slipped in behind him and embraced him.

“Did they fall asleep quickly?” You smiled. “If they are still awake I’ll say goodnight.”

“I don’t know. They insisted on Thor telling them a story.” Loki grumbled, not looking at you.

You cringed. Loki had always taken pride in being able to fascinate your children with his stories. He had loved telling them stories or reading to them because he was a brilliant storyteller. You could only imagine how disappointed he was.

“Oh, love. I’m sure you can tell them a story tomorrow.” You whispered softly, rubbing his stomach lovingly.

“It’s not about the stories. I feel as though they like Thor more than they like me. I would have hoped my own sons would rather spend time with me, their father.” Loki sighed. “Perhaps if I was more like Thor-”

“No!” You exclaimed. “You’re being ridiculous. Erik and Emil love you so much and I’m sure they would always choose to spend time with you over Thor. They are kids and Thor is someone new and exciting, someone they want to spend time with and learn about.” 

“I am ridiculous, aren’t I?” Loki whispered. “I just try so hard to be a good father; I try so hard but they would rather spend time with my brother like everyone else.”

“Have I ever wanted to spend time with Thor rather than you?” You kissed the nape of his neck. “We love you so much. You’re such a good dad. Thor isn’t here all the time. They enjoy his company when he is there.”

Loki sighed. “I suppose you’re right. Shall we sleep?”

“Yes.” You smiled gently. “I love you so, so, so much, Loki.”

“Now you’re exaggerating.”

“Never.” You giggled. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

\---

You two woke up hours later to the sound of thunder. But it wasn’t the thunder that woke you, it was Emil and Erik shaking you two awake.

“Hey, what’s up?” You asked softly, sitting up. “Are you alright?”

“The thunder is scary.” Erik sniffled.

“Erik is scared.” Emil pouted. “Can we sleep here? Pretty please?”

Loki nodded quickly and pulled the blanket back. “Get up here, yes?”

Emil and Erik quickly got into the bed between you two, both hugging Loki tightly. You weren’t hurt by that; you knew that they mostly associated Loki with safety when scared and you with being comforted when hurt.

As another crack of lightning lit up the room, the boys cuddled closer to their father. You had started to rub the boys’ backs, trying to calm them down. Loki slowly began to rock them in his lap. They instantly calmed down, cuddled to their father with their mother rubbing their backs.

“Don’t you worry, little ones. Nothing can hurt you when we are here.” Loki whispered softly in a calming voice.

“We’ll protect you.” You cooed at them. “Try to calm down.”

And within minutes of back-rubs, rocking and soft words, Erik and Emil were asleep in Loki’s lap. He slowly and gently lied them down to sleep. You watched with a soft smile as he pulled the blanket over them and then smiled at you.

“You see how much they love and trust you now?” You chuckled softly. “They love you so much and would rather come to you than your brother. Sure, Thor is fun and exciting but they feel the safest with you.”

Loki looked up at you and smiled softly. “And with you.”

“Of course. Do you feel any better now?”

“Yes. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far. As always, I'd appreciate Kudos or Comments if you want to.  
If you have an idea for a future chapter, let me know down in the comments.  
See you ^^


	3. All that mattered was that Erik and Emil were happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki take the twins to an aquarium together with the Stark family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. The shark plush is inspired by a really big shark plushie that my grandpa got me when we went to IKEA. I may be a grown woman but a giant shark plushie is always great to have :D

Loki tried his hardest to get Erik and Emil to calm down so he could buckle them up in their car seats.

“Little ones, if you don’t calm down we can’t drive to the aquarium.” He chided. “Erik, stop annoying your brother.”

Erik stopped poking Emil and giggled. “But Daddy, driving is boring.”

“We’ll be driving thirty minutes. Look, Pepper, Tony and Morgan have already settled in their car. You need to settle down, too.” 

Loki sounded exasperated. He has spent the whole morning getting the twins dressed as they excitedly ran around and he was getting a little exhausted. But nonetheless, he tried to be soft and nice with them.

“Erik, please. Let me buckle you up.” Loki asked again.

You finally decided to help and take mercy on him, turning around in your chair and smiling at the boys. “Erik, Emil, if you don’t buckle up we can’t go to the aquarium. I won’t drive there if you aren’t buckled up.”

That did the trick and the boys let himself be buckled up. Loki got into the passenger seat and gave you a questioning look, not understanding why they were listening to you. You shrugged and started the car, driving after Tony’s car.

\---

“Fishies.” Morgan cheered as her mother led her into the aquarium entrance building.

Emil and Erik had insisted on Loki carrying them inside and of course, he had said yes. Now you were stuck with carrying the backpack. Once inside, you let Tony and Pepper pay before doing so yourself. And then you were off.

The twins were very excited about the fish, sprinting off to the first attraction that was essentially a circular tank surrounding the middle of the room. While Morgan pulled her mother along to see the colourful fish and Tony slowly limped after them, Erik and Emil stopped dead in their tracks.

Loki approached them, smiling at them. “Why don’t we go and see what types of fish they have here?”

Erik and Emil buried their faces at Loki’s body almost in unison. You watched them and chuckled a little before approaching them.

“I can’t believe you are scared. You were so excited.” You cooed. “Come on now, sweethearts. It’s just fish. Fish isn’t dangerous.”

“But what if the glass breaks?” Emil looked at you, his fingers in his mouth. “Then we’d all be underwater.”

“You can’t breathe underwater.” Erik added as if you and Loki didn’t know that.

Loki had to try his hardest not to laugh. “Oh, we can’t?”

“Nu-uh!” Erik shook his head. “Scary.”

“But there are so many fish!” You smiled. “Look over there. It’s a seahorse. Don’t you want to see it?”

Erik and Emil slowly peaked at you from where they were hugging Loki. Said man looked up at you with a soft smile.

“Erik! Emil!” Morgan exclaimed. “There is a blue and yellow fish! It’s so pretty, you have to see it!”

The twins looked at each other for a second before quickly joining Morgan in watching the fish. You wrapped your arms around Loki as you watched the three kids run around excitedly. Pepper and Tony were sitting on a little bench, his head resting on her shoulder. Loki’s arm found its way around your shoulder and you smiled happily.

The rest of the day was not as peaceful as the four of you had to do your best to keep three overly excited little kids in check. It was several times that you had to pick Emil and Erik up when they were leaning too closely over a tank. Pepper once had to stop Morgan from trying to convince an employee to let her buy one of the fishes. Loki even once had to use his magic to stop the kids from running too far. Lucky for Tony, he was still recovering and so Pepper, Loki and you had to do all the running after children.

Eventually, you made it to the last attraction which was a long shark tunnel. You felt bubbly and excited. All your life you had wanted to do something like this but your mother hadn’t let you. Loki smiled softly at your excitement when the twins again clung to him.

“Are you scared again?” You chuckled.

“These are sharks!” Erik exclaimed.

Emil nodded vigorously. “They are dangerous preda- prefa- prefafors.”

“Predators.” Loki corrected with a smile.

“Yes!” Emil nodded and buried his face at Loki’s belly.

Your husband raised an eyebrow at you and then picked Emil up. You did the same for Erik and followed Loki into the tunnel.

“No, Daddy.” Emil buried his face at Loki’s neck. “No, it’s scary.”

“Yes.” Erik was clinging to you, nearly chocking you. “Mommy, no.”

“Look over there.” Loki pointed at the glass. “A shark is coming to look at us.”

“No!” Erik screeched in horror. “It’s going to eat us.”

“Erik, sweetheart. The shark is not going to eat you.” You said softly. “Look at it for a second, yes? It’s really interesting and pretty.”

Erik peaked at it and then smiled. “It looks at us! Does it know we are humans?”

“Maybe. I don’t know.” You smiled. “Perhaps it does and it’s really interested in us.”

Loki nodded. “It may be just as interested in us as we are interested in it.”

“Her.” Pepper corrected gently. “It’s female.”

“Mommy, can you pick me up, too?” Morgan smiled brightly.

Tony looked at her. “Oh, sweetheart. Soon, Daddy will be able to pick you up, too?”

“It’s okay, Daddy.” Morgan smiled brightly. “I know you’re hurt.”

Pepper picked her up. “But he’ll be fine.” She promised. “Now, look at the shark, sweetie. Isn’t it super interesting?”

“And it has rows and rows of teeth so that it can replace them if they fall out.” You explained with a smile. “Isn’t that super amazing?”

“Like my tooth?” Erik grinned at you, using his tongue to move his baby tooth that was apparently loose. “Isn’t it cool, Mommy? You told me they fall out and new teeth grow.”

“You’re getting your grown-up teeth already?” You asked in amazement. “No way. Then again I lost my first tooth when I was four.”

“Really?” Loki looked at Erik and the boy turned to his father. Your husband’s face turned into a smile. “You’re growing up so fast.”

“No fair.” Emil pouted. “I want a loose tooth, too.”

“Ah, they will fall out in due time.” Loki promised, stroking Emil’s hair. 

Emil nodded and leaned into his father, watching the shark swim by them. You held Erik as he tried to lean in closer, supporting himself on the railing by the glass to look at the animal.

“Mommy, can we get a shark?” Erik asked, looking at you in complete seriousness.

“Oh, little one. Sharks aren’t pets.” Loki explained. 

“But I want a shark, Daddy.” Erik whispered sadly. “They are so cool.”

Loki looked at you and you smiled at Erik. “We can buy you and your brother a shark plushie in the gift store. As a little keepsake.”

“Yes, please!” Emil smiled happily, wrapping his arms around Loki’s neck. 

“Let’s keep moving.” Tony eventually declared and you followed him.

After the shark tunnel, there wasn’t much to see anymore. You passed a few informative stands but since the children weren’t interested in hearing the facts and were getting restless you all decided to leave. But beforehand you headed into the gift shop.

Morgan quickly became enamoured with a plush jellyfish. Tony was quick to buy it for her while Pepper chuckled and started to talk about how they would soon need an extra room just for Morgan’s plushes.

You had put Emil and Erik down, allowing them to look for a shark plushie. Loki and you were then immediately pulled to a stand with giant stuffed sharks. They must have been almost as tall as Erik and Emil themselves.

Your husband shared one look with you before you decided to treat the twins to a giant shark plush. Needless to say both of them were ecstatic as they carried their new toys outside and to the car. 

Once inside the car, you turned to Loki with a smile. “Was it a nice day?”

“Yes, the twins had a lot of fun.” He nodded. “I’m glad we are able to show them more of the world now that we are safe.”

“I’m glad that you calmed down a little. Not everyone is out to harm us.” You said softly, reaching over to press Loki’s hand. “Hey, do you think that I should teach you to drive one day?”

“It would certainly be of use if I were able to drive a car.” He mused. “But for now, let us follow Pepper, Tony and Morgan back to the cabin.”

He turned to check on the twins one last time but then chuckled softly as he saw that they were asleep. You turned around at your husband’s reaction and smiled softly. Both Erik and Emil were fast asleep in their car seats, each of them holding their giant shark plushies. No doubt would they insist on taking them to bed and even to your bed should they sleep there. But it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Erik and Emil were happy and that they had a great day, exploring the world. 

You and Loki shared another look, quietly swearing that you would make sure that Erik and Emil got to experience the world and a lovely childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far ^^  
I mean honestly, I'm a little unsure if people are enjoying this but I think some people are because I got told writing a sequel would be a good idea. ^^°
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it so far. As always, I'd appreciate Kudos or Comments if you want to.  
If you have an idea for a future chapter, let me know down in the comments.  
See you ^^


	4. As long as you’re here and you love me, I could never be truly sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is pretty agitated about Thor always showing up uninvited to play with the twins. But luckily, you have an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this idea was brought to me by sadamenoko21 who is really nice and keeps leaving super sweet comments on my writing. I decided to incorporate their idea of the twins choosing Loki over Thor and expanded on it a bit. And wow did I get inspired because I finished it in a day. I hope they like it. And I hope everyone else likes it, too ^^
> 
> Also, I obviously do not own the little quotes from "The Very Hungry Caterpillar" that I used.

“Loki, could you stop grinding your teeth like that? My jaw hurts just looking at you.” You mumbled from where you were seated in the kitchen.

“Why must my brother visit us this often?” Loki hissed under his breath.

“Sweetheart, you have no reason to be jealous. Emil and Erik are your sons and I promise you that they love you more than any-”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that my sons love me! It hurts how they chose my brother over me time and time again!” He snapped at you. “I was never good enough and apparently my own children would rather spend time with Thor just like everyone else did, all my life!”

Your face contorted into a frown. “Should I talk to them?”

“No.” Loki grumbled. “Forcing them to stop playing with Thor isn’t a good idea, either. I just wish he wouldn’t come over as often.”

“I have an idea.”

Before Loki could do anything, you stood from your seat and marched over to Thor. Loki jumped up, hurrying after you.

“(Y/N), would you please-”

“Mommy!” Emil smiled. “Uncle Thor said he’s never seen a Disney movie before!”

“Yes, he’s never even seen the old ones.” Erik shook his head.

Thor chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. “What can I say? I did not have the time to learn about all kinds of pop-culture, yet.”

Loki crossed his arms and mumbled something under his breath. You gave him a side glance but then looked back at Thor and the twins.

“Then how about we watch a movie? We can all watch it together as the end to a nice afternoon of playing.” You suggested. 

“I like that idea.” Thor nodded.

“Then let’s watch a movie. What do you want to watch?” You looked at the twins.

“Brother bear!” Emil smiled brightly and Erik agreed.

Within minuted everyone was settled on the couches and the floor. You were on the couch with Loki as you worked out how Tony’s TV worked. Thor was in the armchair and the boys were happily wriggling about on the beanbags, giggling at how they sunk into them.

Loki watched them laughing and felt guilty. He was so jealous of how much they loved Thor that he did not stop to think that they were happy when playing with him. Yet, he couldn’t help the lump that rose in his throat when he saw them run over to Thor and hugging him. It was pathetic, he thought, that the mere thought of his children choosing to play with their uncle over him made him this upset. You were not upset about it either, so why was he? Perhaps it was the memories of all his friends jumping up to talk to Thor and leaving Loki alone as soon as the other god entered the room. And those friends never stuck around him for long. Maybe his fears were justified; no parent wanted their kids to love other relatives more than them.

“Finally!” You exclaimed as the movie began to play. “Damn Tony and his complicated technology.” With a chuckle, you began to imitate Tony. “But (Y/N), it’s easy you just have to press twenty buttons in a very specific order to make it work. I explained it to you a whole two times!”

Erik and Emil giggled at your joke and you smiled at them. Loki sighed softly. Surely with the way your mother had treated you, you must have been just as desperate for the twins to love you as he was after his childhood of everyone preferring Thor. But you seemed so calm and happy, despite Thor basically coming over every other day to hog the twins.

Then the movie started and Loki settled back. He had seen the movie a couple of times because the twins really loved it. You had once said it was one of your favourites, as well. It was a cute story, he supposed but after so many times of watching it, it became quite boring. 

“Don’t you to want to sit on someone’s lap or something?” You chuckled. “You can barely see anything from down on the ground.”

Erik and Emil looked at one another and nodded. Thor looked up at that, sitting up and petting his legs. Loki bit his tongue so he wouldn’t go off on his brother and ruin the twins’ fun.

“You can come to me.” Thor suggested.

Erik shook his head and got up. “No, I wanna sit with Daddy.”

His brother agreed, slowly shuffling over to Loki. “Can we sit with you, Daddy?”

“And cuddle?”

“Yes, and cuddle?”

You smiled at the look of pleasant surprise on Loki’s face before he nodded enthusiastically. The twins smiled happily and quickly climbed into Loki’s lap, each of them on one of his legs and cuddled to his chest. Loki wrapped both arms tightly around the twins and held them to his chest. 

“Daddy, can you tell us a story later?” Emil asked quietly, his finger on his lower lip.

“Pretty please?” Erik smiled. “About when you were a kid?”

Loki nodded and began to pet the twins’ hair. “Of course, little ones. Daddy will always tell you stories. But don’t you want to play with your uncle?” He cursed himself for even asking but he didn’t want the twins to not be able to play with their uncle just because he was jealous.

“No.” Erik said quickly, burying his face at Loki’s shoulder. “I want to cuddle with you, Daddy.”

“And we want a story.” Emil smiled. “Please, Daddy?”

“Pretty please?”

“No need to beg.” Loki chuckled, his whole chest filling with a happy and bubbly sensation. “I’ll gladly tell you every story you want to hear.” 

“After the movie.” You smiled. “Yes?”

The twins nodded but paid little attention to the movie, too focused on cuddling with Loki. Emil eventually began to play with Loki’s hair and Erik kept his face buried at his father’s chest. When Loki looked up he saw that Thor wasn’t watching the movie anymore, instead opting to look at his brother and nephews.

“What?” Loki asked quietly. “What are you looking at us for? Watch the movie.”

Thor grinned happily. “I’m so happy for you, brother. You look so happy when you are with your sons and they seem to love you endlessly. It reminds me of how much you had loved Mother when you were a child; they love you just as much as you had loved her.”

Loki felt himself smile at his brother’s words. He has truly loved his mother endlessly, more than anyone else in his life. To know that his sons loved him as much as he had loved her filled him with warmth. He simply couldn’t help the urge to hold them even tighter. Carefully, he squeezed them and the twins looked up at him before hugging him back.

“Daddy, are you okay?” Erik asked. 

“Are you sad?”

“I’m far from sad.” Loki smiled at them. “As long as you’re here and you love me, I could never be truly sad.”

“Then you will never be sad!” Emil smiled brightly. “Because we love you so much, Daddy. Like this much!” He let go of Loki to stretch out his arms. 

“That’s a lot.” Loki chuckled a little. “I love you, even more, little ones.”

“No.” Erik whined. “We love you more.”

You watched them from the side and laughed. “Alright, how about we just say we all love each other very, very much?”

Erik turned to you. “We love you, too, Mommy. Do you want to cuddle, too?”

“No, sweetpea, you can stay with Daddy.”

“You don’t want to cuddle us?” Emil pouted.

You smiled softly and scooted over to embrace all of them as best as you could. “I’ll always cuddle you but I think Daddy is in a more cuddly mood than me right now.”

Loki rolled his eyes affectionately and simply held the twins in his lap.

\---

A few days passed before Thor showed up again. You saw him coming as you were sat on the porch with Pepper.

“Thor, you could at least call to let us know you’re coming.” You chuckled.

“We’re not home all day every day.” Pepper smiled a little. “Really.”

“I’m sorry. I was around and I thought I’d ask the twins if they want to spend a few hours with me.” Thor smiled brightly, excited to see his nephews.

You knew why he kept showing up; of course, you did. Thor had just found out that you and Loki had children and that he did in fact have nephews. He was excited and you understood that. If you were in his place you would probably also want to spend as much time with them as possible but he really had to cut back on these visits. You and Loki were trying to get back into a normal life and have the twins live as normally as possible. Thor showing up every two days was not really helping at that.

“Thor, would it be too much to ask of you to call us before you come over to see if we have time and it’s okay? We’re really trying to get back to normal after Thanos is finally gone from out lives and it’s a little hard when you show up uninvited all the time, making us have to change plans all the time. You can come over for sure but please call beforehand.” You explained.

Thor looked shocked as if he hadn’t expected his presence to be a disruption. “I’m so sorry, (Y/N). I had no idea; I was just so excited to finally get to know my nephews. I wanted to be a good uncle and entertain them, be there for them and play with them.”

“You can do that, of course.” You interrupted him quickly. “But we’d also like some time to ourselves so we can spend time as a family, just the four of us.”

“I see. Then I shall call you the next time I want to visit.” Thor nodded.

You smiled brightly. “Thanks. Maybe you can just say ‘hi’ to the twins. If they don’t want to play with you, you can just sit with me and Pepper. We’re having a great time.”

Thor smiled at you and nodded. “Thank you, (Y/N).”

\---

Loki was currently reading ‘The Very Hungry Caterpillar’ to Erik and Emil, and they were absolutely loving the book. He was trying his best to make it as interesting and entertaining as possible, putting a lot of emphasis on the words.

“On Saturday he ate through one piece of chocolate cake, one ice-cream cone, one pickle, one slice of Swiss cheese, one slice of salami.” He kept nodding when either of the twins pointed at the illustrations of food in the book. “One lollipop, one piece of cherry pie, one sausage, one cupcake, and one slice of watermelon. That night he had a stomach ache.”

“Can we make some cupcakes, too?” Erik asked sweetly.

“Oh, you will have to ask your mother. I cannot bake.” Loki laughed a little. “But I will surely help you.”

“Can we ask Mommy later?” Emil looked up at him.

“Of course, we can.”

Loki cleared his throat to continue. “The very hungry caterpillar then ate-”

Suddenly the door opened and the three of them looked up from the book to see Thor standing there. Loki had to suppress a sigh at the prospect of having another activity with his sons ruined. But they didn’t jump up, instead simply waving at him.

“Hi, uncle Thor.” Emil smiled brightly. 

Erik grinned happily at Thor. “Uncle Thor, what are you doing here?”

“I was around and I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time with me before I head back home.” Thor smiled. “Next time I will announce my presence before I come over, though. (Y/N) asked me to.”

Loki felt a little bit less annoyed at hearing that you had told Thor not to simply barge in anymore. “Well, would you like to go play with uncle Thor?” He asked the twins, trying not to sound too upset about the prospect of them choosing their uncle over him again.

Emil put a finger to his lips in thought. “No, we want you to read to us.”

“Yes.” Erik agreed. “And I want to cuddle.” He scooted closer to Loki and climbed into his lap, having previously sat next to him, to hug him tightly. “What happened to the caterpillar, Daddy?”

“Don’t be angry, uncle Thor.” Emil whispered. “We just want to cuddle and read with Daddy, okay?”

Thor smiled at the boys. “I’m far from angry. You enjoy some time with your father. I will be outside for a while, talking to your mother and then I’ll head home. I’ll see you another time.”

Emil smiled brightly. “Bye, uncle Thor!”

“Goodbye, uncle Thor.” Erik waved with his little hand.

Thor gave them a toothy grin. “I’ll see you soon!” With that, he headed back outside to you and Pepper.”

Loki smiled at his sons. “Are you sure you don’t want to play with him?”

“Yes.” Emil nodded, now crawling into Loki’s lap as well. “Love you, Daddy.”

“Daddy, I love you, too.” Erik exclaimed.

Loki chuckled. “I know and I love the two of you. Now, where were we?”

“The caterpillar had a stomachache!” Erik tapped his finger on the book.

Emil nodded. “Will it be okay?”

Loki pressed a kiss to both his sons’ heads and smiled softly. “We will just have to read on to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far. As always, I'd appreciate Kudos or Comments if you want to.  
If you have an idea for a future chapter or things you really want to see, let me know down in the comments.  
See you ^^


	5. Your past doesn’t define you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While alone with the twins, Loki meets a young woman who does not like him due to his past invasion of Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst ahead. Also, there will be a brief discussion of torture but nothing graphic so no worries.  
I should apologize for the angst. I said this was going to be nice family one-shots. But don't worry; fluff and stuff will come soon enough.

“I’ll be right back.“ You announced before heading inside the shop. “Do you need anything, love?”

Loki looked up. “No, I’m quite alright. Buy something to drink for the twins.”

“I’ll get us some water, too.” You winked at him and then walked into the shop.

Loki felt the twins tug at his hands and looked at them. “Yes?”

“Can we go play?” Emil asked and smiled. “There’s a playground there!”

The god looked over and saw a little playground across the street. Slowly, he nodded. “Yes, but you have to be careful, alright?”

“Alright.” Emil smiled at Erik. “Come!”

Erik nodded happily. “Yes!”

Loki led them across the street and then took a seat on a bench to watch them play. Emil and Erik ran over to the swings and Loki watched them in worry. He knew it was unreasonable to worry; Thanos was dead and so were his disciples. But that did not mean that no one would ever try to hurt them again. Perhaps you were right; he could not simply go through life with the fear that everyone might hurt his family. It was hard to let go of these fears.

“Boys, please be careful!” He called after them.

He didn’t even notice the young woman approaching him. “I know you!”

Loki turned to her. “Pardon?”

“You are Loki; you attacked New York! I saw you flying past on one of these weird alien chariots!” She snapped. “My girlfriend got seriously injured in your invasion!”

The god looked at her for a second, feeling his stomach drop. “Listen, I do not-“

“She was a pianist and now she can hardly use her hands to do more than basic motoric tasks! My poor Catherine barely manages to write! Can you imagine how that feels, you selfish horrible man?” The woman snapped at him in anger.

Loki rose from the bench, looking down at the woman. “I will not sit here and have you insult me like that. You have no idea what you are talking about.”

The woman looked at him with tears of anger in her eyes. “You ruined her life! And for what? For your selfish desires? What persuaded you to attack us? Has humanity ever done you any harm? Or was it simply for power?”

“You know nothing!” Loki hissed at her.

“I know enough.” She spat.

“Daddy?” Emil was running over to Loki, Erik close behind. “Daddy, who is this?”

Erik hugged Loki’s waist while Emil clung to his father’s arm. The boys looked up at the woman in interest.

“Is she a friend of yours?” Emil smiled brightly. 

“Far from it!” The woman spat. “Daddy?” She quoted, looking back at Loki. “What poor woman have you persuaded to have a family with you?”

“I have-”

“And these poor boys! They should not grow up with a horrible man as a father! Lord knows what sort of a horrible father you are!” She got angrier now. “You took so many innocent lives, injured dozens. Now you will do the same to those poor, poor boys.”

“Daddy.” Emil looked a little scared. “Why is she saying you hurt people?”

“Have you hurt people? But you fought evil Thanos, right?”

“Hah!” The woman gave a fake laugh. “Fought him? He worked for him! Your dear daddy attacked earth eleven years ago! He brought giant armies of aliens that slaughtered so many people! Has he not told you? He is not even honest.”

Loki felt terror fill his whole body. He had never wanted his sons to find out what he did and certainly not like that. They had surely known that he did bad things due to people’s reaction to him. Perhaps he would have told them when they were older, explained to them what had happened with your help. But now he was alone and he watched in absolute horror as Emil and Erik let go of him before turning to look up at their father with sad and scared eyes.

“You hurt people?” Emil asked, sounding close to tears. “B-but they are okay, right?”

“No; they aren’t.” The woman hissed. “Many were injured and dozens were killed. Even innocent little children.”

“Daddy would never do that!” Erik shouted at the woman before he started to cry. “He’s a good Daddy. He reads to us, he brings us to bed, he lets us cuddle him, let’s us braid his hair and he protects us!”

“Yet he killed my best friend's brother and hurt my girlfriend very badly.” The woman said in a cold voice. “Ask your dear Daddy yourself. He is not a good person; he’s an abhorrent monster.”

Loki swallowed and tried to approach the boys. “If you would let me explain-”

“People are dead!” Erik shrieked in horror. “Daddy, you hurt them all!”

“Little ones.” Loki choked out, tears gathering in his eyes as he fell to his knees amd approached them. “I never- if you could let me explain, I’m sure-”

When he tried to touch Emil’s shoulder, the boy ducked from his hands and backed away to hug his brother’s arm. Erik tried to be protective and swatted at Loki’s hand.

“No!” Emil sniffled. “I don’t want to get hurt, too.”

“I would never hurt you.” Loki managed to get out.

“How can they be sure?” The woman hissed. “I’m sure you never planned on invading earth either until Thanos showed up and made it easy for you!”

“Emil, Erik, please let Daddy explain-”

“I don’t want a bad Daddy!” Erik shouted in tears.

Loki never believed that his heart could actually feel like it was breaking. He surely experienced pain but nothing came close to the way his chest ached as his sons tried to get away from him and proclaimed that they didn’t want him to be their father. All those years he had tried to hard to make them happy and protect them. He didn’t deserve two wonderful little sons, neither did he deserve an amazing wife like you.

And speaking of the devil; he saw you running towards them. You had seen Loki kneeling on the floor, reaching for the boys and them crying.

“What is going on?” You called out when you arrived, luckily not out of breath due to your enhanced physique.

“Daddy is a bad person!” Emil sobbed out before he ran to you. 

You gathered him in your arms, just as Erik joined. Then you looked at the woman who looked pretty pleased with herself.

“What have you told them?”

“Nothing but the truth. Their father caused the death and harm of a lot of people, my girlfriend included! His sons should know! That they hate him now isn’t my fault.” She hissed at you.

“You did what?” You snapped, getting up and stepping in front of the children. “You had no right-”

“He had no right to hurt my friends and earth's people!”

“It was not his fault!” You argued, waving off Loki’s complaints at you proclaiming him as innocent. “How about you try to be horribly tortured by Thanos and see how resilient you will be against his demands to attack a planet? My husband suffered horribly at Thanos’ hands and eventually, he caved in to his demands. That is absolutely understandable! He was whipped, beaten, burned and- God, can you even imagine what that must be like?”

The woman seemed taken aback. “Tortured?”

“Yes! He was tortured into submission! But he’s changed! He helped to defeat Thanos and he helped to bring half of the universe back!”

“My mother disappeared five years ago.” The woman whispered. “I just got her back.”

“Yes, Loki helped with that! And he is not only a hero, but he’s also a wonderful and caring husband, as well as a doting and loving father. He has done nothing but protect us, care for us and love us. You have no right to turn his sons against him.”

“Tortured.” The woman repeated. “God, I’m sorry. I had no idea. I mean- damn, I- Maybe I should just go.”

“Yes.” You snapped. “Maybe it’s better to just leave. You have no idea what he’s been through, alright?”

“I’ll leave. I- Goodbye.”

You watched her quickly leave and then turned to Loki and the boys. Your husband was still kneeling on the floor, now watching you with tearful eyes. Emil and Erik looked confused and hurt. You had to fix this.

“Hey, little ones.” You knelt down in front of them. “Your daddy is not a bad person. If your daddy was a bad person I wouldn’t be with him and I wouldn’t let you near him. He is a good person and he loves you so much. All he wants it to have a happy family, yes?”

“B-but he helped Thanos!” Erik exclaimed.

“Alright, how do I explain this?” You mumbled. “You played with Morgan’s friends when they were over, yes?”

“Yes.” Emil mumbled. “But Jack was not nice to me. He made fun of me for being scared of climbing on the tree until I did it.”

“See? And Thanos hurt your daddy until he did what he wanted. It’s kind of like Jack mocking you until you did what he wanted. Your daddy was very hurt and Thanos would have hurt him even more if he wouldn’t have listened to him. That didn’t mean your daddy wanted to hurt other people.”

“So Daddy’s not evil?”

“No.” You whispered. “Daddy just went through a lot and he would never ever hurt you two or me, alright? Do you still love and trust Daddy?”

Erik and Emil looked at one another before nodding, seemingly understanding that Loki had been persuaded by Thanos.

“Trough a lot?” Emil looked close to tears, again. “Can we help Daddy?”

“You could give him a big hug.”

The boys looked at one another again before slowly approaching Loki.

“If you’re scared of me, you don’t have to come close to me.” Your husband managed to choke out between tears.

“Daddy, did Thanos hurt you so you would hurt other people?” Erik asked softly.

“Yes.” Loki whispered.

“And you still fought him? Weren’t you scared?” Emil mumbled.

“I had to protect you.” Loki swallowed. “And I wanted to help the other people that lost their families. Your mother asked me how I would have felt if you disappeared. I would never be happy again.”

“We’re not scared of you, Daddy.” Erik whispered. “You will not hurt us.”

“Never.” 

Then the boys slowly inched closer to Loki until they reached out to hug him. Loki gingerly but eagerly embraced them, holding them close. When he felt the twins snuggle close to him, he broke down crying.

“Don’t cry!” Erik exclaimed, clinging to his father. “We love you so much, Daddy!”

“Yes, Daddy!” Emil agreed. “Don’t cry!”

Loki held onto them tighter, sobbing brokenly. “I thought you would hate me now. I never want to lose you two; never ever.”

You slowly approached them and knelt down onto the grass to embrace your family. “Loki, we would never hate you. I love you so much and so do the twins.”

“Yes.” Emil agreed. “Mommy’s right!”

“Mommy’s always right.” Erik said dutifully and then giggled. “Daddy said so.”

Loki looked at the boys and then smiled a little. “Yes, your mother is always right so she must be right about your love for me.”

Emil and Erik nodded sincerely and then buried themselves at Loki’s chest. You reached out to place a hand on his cheek, wiping his tears away even though you could feel new ones coming. He leaned into your touch and you inched closer to press a kiss to his lips.

“Thank you, my dove.” He whispered softly.

“You would do the same for me.” You smiled softly. “We all have memories we would rather not have. Your past doesn’t define you.”

“I know.” Loki then smiled at him. “You taught me that and after all, you’re always right.”

“Oh, will you shut up?” You chuckled and then leaned in to kiss him again. “I love you, Loki.”

“And I love you, (Y/N).” He smiled against your lips.

A smile spread across your face, making it hard to still kiss Loki but you couldn’t help it when you saw him smile again. The two of you shared yet another kiss. Until you heard the boys complain.

“Eww.” Emil scrunched up his face.

“Yuck.” Erik agreed.

You and Loki looked at one another and simply chuckled. You two loved your little family so endlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far. As always, I'd appreciate Kudos or Comments if you want to.  
If you have an idea for a future chapter or things you really want to see, let me know down in the comments.  
See you ^^


	6. Your brother will be just fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil gets hurt and you have to take him to the hospital. As it turns out he will need surgery but things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will obviously be a little continuation of this. The fact that Emil's wrist is broken will come up again because it still needs to heal. I got this idea from a German hospital show where two twin girls did the same thing.  
Also, forgive me for not really knowing much about American hospitals and all that.  
I was also a little weary about whether or not Emil would be too young for surgery. But -fun fact- I had a surgery at five so I wouldn't suffocate from my large and infected tonsils, so I thought it should be fine.
> 
> Enough ranting and weird facts about me. Enjoy ^^

As soon as you heard the loud crying from outside, you and Loki were at your feet, running to the front door. When you got to the door, you saw Erik, Emil and Morgan under the swing. Emil sat on the floor, holding his left arm, sobbing loudly while his brother tried to calm him down. Morgan ran up to you.

“He fell from my swing! And his arm looks really bad!” She shrieked. 

You looked at her and rubbed her shoulder while Loki was already on his way to the boys. “We’ll take care of him. Go tell your Mom and Dad what happened.”

She nodded and headed off. You quickly ran after Loki who was already kneeling down next to Emil. The boy was sobbing profusely, cradling his injured arm to his chest. Loki gingerly took hold of Emil’s right shoulder to get his attention.

“Oh, little one.” Loki cooed. “We are here now and we will take care of you, yes?”

“We need to go see a doctor.” You said as soon as you saw his arm. “It looks like it might be broken.”

“No!” Emil wailed. “No doctor! They have needles and they hurt!”

“Listen, Mommy and Daddy will not let anyone hurt you.” Loki promised. 

“B-but they will give me needles.” Emil sniffled. “My arm hurts so much!”

You quickly crouched down and gently picked him up. Emil cuddled to you and you began to rub his back. “You trust us, right? We love you so much and we would never take you to the hospital if we knew the doctors would hurt you even more.”

“Yes.” Emil sobbed quietly. “Hurts.”

“We know.” Loki said softly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Emil’s head. “It will get better, trust us.”

Erik looked up at Loki with tears in his eyes. “Will Emil die?”

“Erik, Emil is not going to die from a broken arm. I would never let him be hurt badly enough to die.” Loki picked Erik up so he was on eye level with his brother. “You need to be very strong now so Emil isn’t too afraid.”

“Emi, I’ll come with you.” Erik promised, looking at his brother with a sad face.

“Now, let’s get you to the ER.” You quickly made your way to one of Tony’s cars and buckled Emil up while Loki did the same to Erik. 

Just as you were about to leave, Tony and Pepper appeared in the door. They ran over to you and Loki. You rolled down the window.

“We’re taking the car.”

“You could take my damn private jet if you have to!” Tony swore silently. “Is he going to be alright?”

“Yes, I will call you later. We need to go.”

“Call us!” Pepper called after you. “We’ll cover the bill and everything.”

You thanked her and drove off while Emil was still whimpering in the backseat. Loki turned around and began to calm him down while Erik tried his best to help.

\---

The ER was not too crowded and luckily you got treated rather quickly. A sigh of relief left your lips because you still had the memory of you breaking your arm as a child and having to wait for hours because the ER was too crowded. Your mother had yelled at the receptionists but you had told her to come back and sit down with you; the receptionists were not at fault for the hospital being full.

Eventually, you were brought to a little room where you sat next to Emil on the examination table while Loki and Erik waited close by. When the doctor walked in, Emil whined pitifully and tried to cling to you, only to stop because of his arm.

“Hey there.” The doctor said in a cheerful voice. “I’m Dr Williams and I’ll take a look at your arm now.” He flipped through a file. “You’re Emil, right?”

Emil nodded. “Yes.”

The man nodded and sat down on a rolling stool before scooting over to the examination table. He tried to reach out to Emil but the boy shook his head.

You rubbed the boy’s back. “Sweetheart, the nice doctor just wants to look at your arm. Will you please let him?”

The doctor smiled. “No worries; I see this all the time. Did you hurt yourself while playing?”

“We were on the swing.” Erik interjected and he fell down.

“A swing? That’s really cool. Did your dad built it for you?”

“No.” Emil mumbled. “We were with friends. It was a tire-swing.”

“That sounds so exciting!” Dr Williams smiled. “You must have a lot of fun on there, right? I know I did when I was a child.”

“Yes.” Emil nodded. “But Morgan pushed too hard and I fell down. Now my arm hurts.”

“Oh, I can imagine. But if you let me take a quick look at it, I’m sure I can make it all better in no time.” 

Emil looked at you in uncertainty. You nodded at him and smiled to which the boy slowly held his arm out. Dr Williams started to examine it and you looked over at Loki who was looking worried beyond belief.

‘He will be fine.’ You told him telepathically.

Loki seemed a little startled by it and you smiled at that. ‘What if he needs surgery? Isn’t he too young for that?’

‘It depends, I think. I got my tonsils taken out just the day after I turned five years old. Sometimes things like that happen but the doctors will care for him.’ You promised.

Loki took a deep breath and Erik hugged him tightly. Your husband gave you a quick smile and you looked back at Emil.

“I think we need to x-ray it. It looks like it might need surgery or otherwise, the fracture might not heal correctly.” Dr Williams explained.

Emil shook his head and cuddled to your side. “Mommy, no.”

“It’s nothing to be scared of. I had surgeries, too and afterwards you get to eat a lot of ice cream, watch your favourite movies and cuddle with Mommy and Daddy.” You promised. “And your arm will be alright again.”

“Can I sleep in your bed, too?”

“Of course.” Loki said before you had the chance. “Anything to make you feel better.”

Dr Williams smiled and then got up. “Would you like to accompany your son, Mrs-” He stopped and looked at his file. “Laufeyson? What an interesting name.”

“It’s my husband’s name.” You smiled. “I took it.”

“Scandinavian?” Dr Williams eyed Loki.

Loki merely nodded. “Can I accompany Emil as well?”

“It is better not to have too many people in the room. You can wait right outside, though. Just follow me.”

\---

“We will have to operate on Emil to set the bone so it will heal properly.” Dr Williams explained. “We do have a slot for a surgery free for today at 6 pm.”

Emil looked up at you and Loki in fear. “Mommy, no!”

You quickly took his uninjured hand. “The doctors need to so they can help you. Mommy and Daddy will be there when you fall asleep and then we’ll be there when you wake back up. And afterwards your arm will get better and you can eat a lot of ice cream, watch your favourite movies and cuddle with us.”

Loki nodded along. “One of us will stay with you when you have to sleep here, too.”

Erik watched in shock. “Daddy, will Emil be fine?”

“Of course.” Loki picked the boy up. “And to make sure he will be absolutely fine the doctors need to operate on him.”

Emil sniffled. “B-but won’t it hurt?”

Dr Williams smiled gently at the boy. “Not at all. We will give you medicine so you sleep and you won’t feel a thing. When you wake up your arm will still hurt because it’s still broken but that will pass and we can give you something for the pain.”

“Isn’t he too young for strong pain medication?” You asked, worrying your lip.

“We can give him something that is safe for kids.” Then the doctor looked at you. “I will need you and your husband to come with me and sign some documents. We have the time slot for the surgery in an hour after all so we need to do the paperwork quickly while the other doctors prepare the surgery room.”

You and Loki looked at each other and left the room, after helping Erik onto Emil’s bed so they could talk.

\---

When you came back the boys were still talking and Emil seemingly had calmed down. You smiled to yourself at how close the twins truly were, calming one another and just being there for one another.

“The doctor will come in and prepare you for the surgery now.” You said and sat down on the boy’s bed, gently stroking his face. “Mommy and Daddy will come with you as far as we can and we’ll be there when you wake up.”

The doctor came in and smiled. “Alright, Emil. Are you ready for your surgery? I can promise you that everything will be fine and I think today you’ll get fish sticks and mashed potatoes for dinner. Doesn’t that sound delicious?”

“I like fish sticks.” The boy on the bed whispered and then looked at you. “Mommy, will one of you stay with me?”

“As long as we can.” You promised and then got up from the bed.

Two nurses came inside and started to push the bed out of the room. The doctor told you that one parent could come into the room where they’d give Emil the anaesthesia. Your son chose Loki so you stayed back in the hallway with the boy’s brother.

The nurses wheeled your little boy off and even though you trusted the doctor’s it was still worrying. You tried your best to remain calm. Eventually, the elevator doors closed but before that you could see your son waving at you as his father was leaning over the bed, gently stroking his hair to calm him down.

“Your brother will be just fine.” You smiled.

“Okay.” The boy next to you whispered before he attempted to crawl into your lap. “Can I come cuddle?”

You nodded and helped him up into your lap. “Are you worried for Emil? Don’t worry. He will be just fine but he needs the surgery.”

“Really?”

“Yes, his wrist is-” You glanced down at the boy’s wrist and then gasped in shock. “Is your wrist alright? Wait a second! What’s going on?”

The boy in your lap suddenly averted his eyes, shrinking in on himself. You gently took his arm and inspected his wrist. It was broken. The boy in your lap wasn’t Erik, it was Emil. You quickly rose to your feet.

“You’re Emil? What is going on?”

Emil looked at you with tearful eyes and sniffled. “Please don’t be angry, Mommy!”

At that moment, the elevator opened and your son’s hospital bed was pushed into the hallway towards you. Loki approached you, about to tell you what had happened when you stopped him.

“I know.” You said softly.

“Well, your mother and I would like an explanation.” Loki put his hands on his hips and looked back and forth between Erik and Emil.

Erik started to cry. “Emi was so scared so I thought- I mean if the doctors operate on me then Emil wouldn’t have to be scared anymore!”

You and Loki looked at each other in surprise before you began to laugh a little and Loki smiled affectionately.

“Oh, sweetie.” You crouched down beside the bed. “Love, that’s very sweet of you but you’re not hurt. Emil is hurt and he needs the doctor’s help, not you.”

“You are a very brave boy for wanting to take your brother’s place.” Loki said softly. “But I’m afraid you will have to switch places again. You can still be there for your brother, yes?”

“How?”

“You can cheer him up after surgery and comfort him.” Loki suggested.

“Are you not angry?” Emil sniffled.

Dr Williams smiled. “No harm has been done, you two. But now you need to switch places so we can actually care for the right person’s injury.”

You picked Erik up from the bed and held him as Loki helped Emil into the bed. “Now, Daddy will go with Emil. You and I will wait here. And then we all wait in Emil’s room for him, yes?”

“Okay.” Erik sniffled.

“While you wait, you could draw Emil a nice picture to make him feel better or a card.” You smiled at the boy.

Erik cuddled to you. “Daddy?”

Loki looked up from where he was talking to Emil. “Yes?”

“Will Emil be okay?”

“Yes.” Loki smiled softly. “Now go with your mother, you silly boy.”

Erik looked at Emil and waved slowly. The boy on the bed smiled at his brother as he was wheeled off. Loki followed, still stroking Emil’s hair. You sat down on the bench with the right twin and chuckled to yourself. 

“You are a sweetheart, Erik.” You cooed, stroking his hair.

“Emil will get better, yes?”

“Yes, he will be fine in due time.” You kissed Erik’s head. “Now how about we go to Emil’s room and you draw him a card?”

“Can I draw one with dinosaurs? Emil likes dinosaurs. Oh, or with sharks?” Erik looked at you excitedly, happy to be able to help his brother.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far. As always, I'd appreciate Kudos or Comments if you want to.  
If you have an idea for a future chapter, let me know down in the comments.  
Next chapters will contain flashbacks again and sad themes but also fluff, I promise.  
See you ^^


	7. She’d be so proud of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Frigga's birthday - or it would have been if she was still alive. Loki isn't feeling well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause. I had kind of lost inspiration but I am trying my best to come back to it ^^
> 
> Enjoy and if you have any ideas or wishes for future chapters, let me know in the comments ^^

As soon as you woke up you knew that something was wrong. Loki lay close to you, holding onto you, seemingly awake.

“Morning.” You whispered, stroking his hair.

“Good morning.” Loki answered in a sad, quiet voice.

You didn’t quite understand what was wrong, yet. “What’s up?” Gently, you began to stroke his hair. “Are you alright?”

“Do you not remember what day it is?”

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid not.” You mumbled, feeling ashamed that you apparently forgot what made your husband this sad.

“Today is my mother’s birthday.” Loki whispered. “Or it would have been, had she not died.”

You immediately felt bad. Loki had been very close to his mother and then she was ripped from him at the hands of enemies. And you did not even remember what day it was even though he had told you about it before. Guilt filled your chest and you promised yourself you would help him as best as you could. 

“Can I do anything to help?” You held him close then. 

“I am afraid you cannot.” He then slowly sat up. “Let us wake the twins, yes? Tony and Pepper surely started breakfast already.”

While he left, you quickly scrambled from your bed and followed your husband. Prideful and thickheaded as he was, he didn’t accept your help but you would try your best to help him anyways. 

When you came to the room the twins shared at Tony’s cabin, Loki had already woken them up and they were slowly rising out of bed.

“What are we eating?” Emil smiled brightly.

“Pancakes?” Erik smiled at his father. “Please, Daddy?”

“I’m afraid the choice is not mine but Pepper and Tony’s; although Morgan probably gets to decide quite often, as well.” Loki said softly.

Erik and Emil looked at one another in worry. They knew their father was normally not this quiet and sad-looking. He was not a very cheery or loud person like Thor –he was quiet and as far as they saw often worried– but he was never this sad-looking. 

“Daddy, are you sick?” Emil whispered. “Do you need to go to the doctors like me?”

“No, little one. There is no need to worry about your father. Let us go downstairs so you can have breakfast. But, Emil please be careful with your wrist.” He warned.

The twins nodded wearily and slowly shuffled to the door. You watched in sadness, gently ruffling the boys’ hair as they passed. The four of you got ready and eventually made it downstairs.

Pepper greeted you with a smile. “(Y/N), Loki. Are you and the twins hungry?”

“Not really.” Loki said softly. “But the twins are surely hungry. Right, dear ones?”

Emil looked up at Loki, his finger pulling at his bottom lip in confusion. “Uh-huh.” He nodded. “But Daddy needs to eat, too!”

“Daddy’s not hungry.”

“Breakfast is important.” Erik recited. “Mommy says so and you say so, too!”

“Daddy, eat.”

“Please.”

“Fine.” Loki relented. “Daddy will eat a pancake or two.”

You smiled a little at the fact that Loki was at least eating. Slowly, you sat down on the chair next to him. Pepper gave you a questioning gaze but you mouthed the word ‘later’ to her. She nodded and went back to cooking.

Once everyone was seated, you cut up the pancakes for the twins and then turned to Loki while they ate. “Do you need anything?”

“No, there is nothing you can do.”

“But perhaps if we tried to-”

“There is nothing you can do!” Loki hissed at you. “Please, just stop!”

You nodded, looking back at your plate. “I’m sorry, I thought that maybe there was something I could do. Just, if there is anything I can do, let me know.”

Loki sighed miserably. You had just wanted to help and you had gone off on you for it. And even now, after he was harsh to you, you were still offering help. He grabbed your hand and you looked up in surprise.

“I’m sorry, my little dove. I- I am unsure of what would help myself, so don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“That will be hard. It’s hard seeing you in pain; I love you.”

“Just keep loving me and don’t give up on me while I’m in this horrible mental place. That’s enough.”

“I would never give up on you, Loki, no matter what.”

“Thank you.”

\---

After breakfast, Loki had decided to take a walk as to have some time for himself and you were left to worry about him. After explaining what was going on to Pepper and Tony, they promised that the latter would go out for a walk himself just to keep an eye on Loki, without intruding on him. 

“That’s really sweet of you, Tony.” You smiled softly. “Just try not to let him see you and if he does, don’t tell him you worry for him.”

“No need to worry, kid. I know what I’m doing.” Tony gave you a reassuring smile. “He’ll be fine.”

“I know. I just wish I could help him.”

“Mommy!” Erik exclaimed as he ran into your legs, wrapping his arms around them. “Is Daddy back, yet?”

“No, dear. He’ll be back soon, though.” You promised.

“Is Daddy still sad?”

You knelt in front of them. “I’m afraid so. I don’t know how to explain it to you two because you are still so young. When you get older, I will explain it to you but for now, all you should know is that your Daddy isn’t feeling so good.”

“Don’t say someone isn’t feeling so good. I get horrible flashbacks.”

You turned your head. “Tony, shut it.” Then you looked back at the twins. “But you know what would cheer Daddy up?”

“What?” Erik beamed at the prospect for helping his father. “Tell us, Mommy!”

“Yes, please!” Emil whined.

“How about we bake Daddy something nice and then cuddle up on the couch with him and watch movies? And you two give Daddy lots of cuddles and kisses.” You smiled at them and the twins nodded.

“Cookies?” Emil asked. “Daddy likes cookies.”

“Yes, good idea, sweetheart.” You smiled and stood back up. “Let’s bake something for Daddy, then.”

\---

When Loki came back, he was surprised to find the living room darkened, except for a few dim lamps. The house smelled of cookies and his wife and sons were nowhere to be seen. He called out to you a few times.

“Hey, sweetheart.” You slid out of the kitchen. “How are you feeling?”

“What’s going on?”

“We made cookies!” Emil exclaimed, coming in. “And we wanted to cuddle and watch a movie.”

“You can choose the movie.” Erik grinned widely. “You liked Tangled, right?”

“Where are Pepper, Tony and Morgan?” Loki whispered. “Why-”

“They’re out. They wanted us to have a bit of privacy.” You smiled. “Sit down, love.”

Loki looked at you, pretty confused about what you were doing. “What is-”

You gently pressed him into a sitting position and then hurried around him to wrap a blanket around his shoulders. “Love, sit down. We’ll have some family time, yes?”

“(Y/N), I’m not sure I’m the best company right now, especially for the twins.” 

You shook your head, wiping the stray tears from his cheek. “It’s alright to feel negative emotions, you know? And we don’t love you any less.”

“Daddy, we want you to feel better.” Emil said softly. “I don’t like it when you’re sad.”

Erik nodded and went to crawl into Loki’s lap. “Daddy, can I cuddle you? When I’m sad you cuddle me.”

Loki didn’t say anything and simply nodded, wrapping his arms around Erik and holding him tight. Emil soon joined his brother in Loki’s lap and your husband held the boys tightly as they cuddled close to him. You put the cookies and the hot chocolate you had made down on the table before you at down next to them, embracing them all.

“Loki, you don’t always have to be strong.”

“I- I am so sorry that I yelled at you earlier. I just-”

“It’s alright.” You whispered. “Listen, Loki, when I married you I promised that I would be with your through thick and thin, through happiness and pain. I won’t leave you, ever. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Loki said softly and you leaned over to kiss his cheek.

When he leaned back to you to press a kiss to your temple, Erik and Emil made a noise of disgust. Loki looked down, seemingly amused. He chuckled a little and held the boys tighter.

“What? Are kisses gross?”

The boys nodded and when Loki began to pepper their faces with kisses, they began to squeal happily. You smiled softly. No matter how Loki was feeling, he always tried to make the boys feel happy.

“What shall we watch?” You smiled ta him. “Frozen?”

“No.” Loki shook his head. “I don’t want you singing the songs for days to come.”

“That’s with every Disney movie, though.” You grinned.

“Can we watch Brave?” Emil looked up at Loki. “Please?”

“Whatever you want, little one.”

“But you should decide.” Erik mumbled.

“I don’t mind letting you choose.”

Erik and Emil seemed happy and you chose the movie. You leaned into Loki as you watched the kids select the film on the streaming website you used. Loki turned his head slowly before nuzzling his nose into your hair.

“Thank you.”

“For spending time with you?” You looked up and kissed Loki softly on the lips. “Don’t thank me for not leaving you alone when you need me.”

Loki shook his head. “For everything, (Y/N). Thank you for believing in me when no one else did, thank you for trusting me, for having a family with me and staying with me.”

“Really, don’t thank me.”

Eventually, the boys had settled on Loki’s lap and you had wrapped your arms around them. After a while of watching the movies, Emil and Erik had fallen asleep, cuddled up in their father’s arms. You were still playing with Loki’s hair as he leaned into you.

“Loki?”

“Yes?”

“Your mother would be proud of you.” You whispered.

Loki looked up, tears rising in his eyes. “I highly doubt-”

“She always wanted you to find the right path, to be the person she knew you could be and to be happy. And you did all of that.” You said softly. “She’d be so proud of you and she’d be so happy that you are happy now. At least I hope you.” 

“I am happy.” Loki said after a few minutes of silence. “Thanks to you.”

“You are so sappy.” You teased him before pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He then looked you in the eyes. "Please, never give up on me or leave me."

"I could never."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far. As always, I'd appreciate Kudos or Comments if you want to.  
If you have an idea for a future chapter or things you really want to see, let me know down in the comments.  
Come talk to me on Tumblr if you want to @ https://xstick-noodlesx.tumblr.com/  
See you ^^


End file.
